Sonic the Hedgehog Random series
by DesiretheCat04
Summary: these are a few randoms per chapter that are VERY random, i asure you!   "


Sonic the Hedgehog randoms:

Author note: I don't own sonic the hedgehog or any related characters but I do own the monkey (you'll find out soon!) and the OC's. There are about four randoms a chapter then a sonic-related song please comment suggestions for a random n I'll take 'em into concept! NOTHING RUDE PLEASE!

_Shadow shot Santa?~_

It was Christmas Eve and in a house there was a small hut in the middle of nowhere was covered in a bunch of Christmas decorations and tree in the middle of the front-room. There was lots of noise in Sonic's house by Amy-Rose...

"Shut up Amy, I don't care if we're under... The missile toe..." Sonic whimpered. He then dashed to the other side of the house.

Amy then started "SONIC! Oh, you little a-"

"Shh, everyone, Santa's here!" Tails said "Quick; pretend to be asleep!" Everyone then lay down to 'fall asleep'

A small, rounded figure crept down the chimney and went to the tree in the middle of the room. Gun shots still echoed through the house. It was Shadow the hedgehog in the room next door training for the annual Boxing Day fighting tournament held by Sonic who is the champion from last year. The shots stopped. Shadow looked round the corner and shot his last bullet. Every one 'woke'.

Tails yelled "YOU KILLED SANTA!" Shadow didn't reply. "DON'T BE PROUD YOU BAST—"

"He's a monkey like all you brainless twerps." Shadow yelled "Rouge isn't included...!" He finished, blushing. He reloaded his gun. Aimed the gun at the sky. Then shot one of the plenty bullets now in his gun. "Now I've killed..." He paused. Every one leant forward in anticipation to punch his face into oblivion "A pigeon!"

A while later everyone was asleep and a red sparkly stream flew past Sonic's house...

**HERE IS AN ADVERT TO STOP YOUR MIND FROM NUBING...**

_Blaze's 'n' Silver's way to help you in life!_

_(Bold=silver Underlined=Blaze)_

**Hey, today we have somin' to let you enjoy your life for the time left!**

Yes, it's simple, just find a heartless shadow sprite... thing and let it consume completely!

**It doesn't hurt, trust us...!**

Oh, and if you don't prepare to be forced by us and our fellow heartless... dumpers! Heh-heh!

**Just do it or be hurt by us 'n' our friends!**

_Candyfloss..._

It was fair day for Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails. For once it was slightly cloudy.

"Come on, I want some candyfloss!" Sonic yelled.

"Be patient, faker." Shadow sighed.

"Hey, candyfloss in the sky and it's the grey one!"Sonic screamed in joy.

"What?" Knuckles said, confused.

"I'll help sonic!" Tails offered "I can have some, too!" He grabbed sonic and flew into the air

Knuckles started "Sonic-"Shadow covered Knuckles' mouth and interrupted

"Leave him the excitement of discovery."

Sonic then took a bite of the 'candyfloss' along with Tails as it started rumbling.

Sonic started mumbling with it in his mouth "Cra—"Then the cloud shot thunder and then Sonic and Tails got fried into kingdom come.

"What did we discover today?" Shadow said as they both landed on the floor.

"Not to eat flying candyfloss." Sonic said

"God!"Knuckles yelled as he kicked Sonic balls.

_Sonic related song: Knight of the Wind~_

Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!

Hey ya'll (hey ya'll)  
Welcome to the greatest storm  
I know (I know)  
You have waited much to long  
And I (and I)  
I will be your shining star  
I'm here (I'm here)  
Better conquer fear and draw

Like a sword, I'm brought  
Into the heat of the day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won

In the reign, I save  
Each and every  
Each and every  
Each and everyone  
'Till this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you

As I sit  
As I stand  
By the pain will I command  
My kingdom

I'm a knight of the wind

Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!

Hey ya'll (hey ya'll)  
Welcome to the end is near  
I know (i know)  
I will bring you pain and fear

On the ground, to the sky  
Face of you and I  
In a flash, I'm gone  
Hold me up so high  
In the raise, I save  
Each and every  
Each and every  
Each and everyone  
'Till this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you

As I sit  
As I stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom

I'm a knight of the wind  
The knight of the wind  
I'm the knight of the wind

Cause I'm in some massive force  
I strung all the power  
But your mistakes all bring the fall  
Battle every hour

Whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaa whoaa whoaaaa!

Like a sword, I'm brought  
Into the heat of the day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won

In the reign, I save  
Each and every  
Each and every  
Each and everyone  
'Till this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword  
Slashing through the every inch of the power  
The power in you

As I sit  
Stand  
By the table I command  
My kingdom

I'm a knight of the wind  
The knight of the wind


End file.
